Infinite
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Algo como Five, Twelve y Nine, son nombres con los que ellos fueron marcados durante su estadía en aquella institución. Igual que al ganado se le marca con códigos de rastreo. / —Ella es inútil en casi todo, le vendría bien nombrarla Zero… / —¿Qué es un Zero con un circulo de más? / —Infinite / Porque ese Zero puede ser Infinito también. [•Twelve/Toji&Lisa•]


**Título:** Infinite (Infinito)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenece a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Pareja:** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa.

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics || Tumblr.

**Notas:** Yo otra vez (?) , creo que soy la única que sube fics en español de este fandom. WHYYY!? *Se siente solitaria*, en fin. Vengo con un nuevo one-shot, creo que es un poco más cortito que el anterior pero bueno, como dije, esta parejita me trae idiota~ y no puedo evitar shippearlos a todo lo que da, así que se me ha ocurrido esto.

Espero les guste(:

* * *

.

.

**_Infinite_**

.

.

—Creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre secreto a Lisa —la vista de _Nine,_ esa que había permanecido en calma y prendida hacia el fallecido horizonte, la direcciona a su compañero de astuta sonrisa. Lo mira por unos instantes en los que _Twelve_ parece anhelar su respuesta. Arata solo suspira, volviendo la vista hacia el frente—, ¡hey, no me ignores!

.

—No me gustan tus bromas —confiesa el mayor sin tono especial.

.

—No es una broma, _Nine_, hablo muy enserio —el de cabellos negros se limita a chasquear la lengua con incipiente irritación. Todo lo que hubiese deseado, por esa única tarde libre, era no pensar en cosas que a él le parecieran irrelevantes. Como Lisa, por ejemplo.

.

La presencia de un tercero en sus vidas era tan caótico como saber que esa presencia era de una chica. _Nine_ no sabe lidiar con ellas, prueba de ello es el dolor de cabeza que obtiene al pensar en _Five_ y su retorcida manera de jugar con ellos, sin embargo Lisa parecía un _espécimen_ diferente. Torpe como una marmota para los quehaceres del hogar. A _Nine_ aún le asaltaba la duda sobre el porqué seguían manteniendo a aquella curiosa intrusa con ellos.

.

Quizá porque el departamento últimamente se había llenado de risas. Quizá porque _Twelve_ se la vivía solapando cualquier disturbio que ella hacía.

.

—_Nine,_ escúchame cuando te hablo —quizá era la misma razón por la que ahora el castaño insistía en casarlo con aquella idea absurda—. Lisa podría…

.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses —el semblante de _Twelve_ quedó entumecido—, ya te lo dije, las personas que se relacionan con nosotros terminan heridas

.

—Mooh, solo te pedí que le diéramos un nombre

.

—No es como si fuera una mascota —Toji hace un mohín—, además, darle un nombre es lo mismo que darle importancia —esta vez es Lisa quien no está en casa pues ha salido a hacer las compras para, otra posible, cena desastrosa pero que ella insistentemente se idealiza en hacer cada noche—, tú le das mucha importancia a esa chica

.

_Twelve_ se tensa un poco, desviando la mirada. A los ojos de cualquiera el trato que Toji tiene con ella se vería como simple solidaridad, pero para _Nine_ no es así. Por mucho tiempo han estado solos y evitan recurrir a las personas, pues éstas mienten y traicionan. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría el castaño para mostrar ese tipo de afecto hacia ella?

.

Arata lo sabe y lo que menos quiere ahora es lidiar con caos amorosos no deseados. Porque lo sabe, sabe que su castaño compañero comienza a sentir cosas nuevas por Lisa, cosas que no son su deber pero si son obra de sus irremediables impulsos.

.

Darle un nombre como el de ellos es sin duda la peor idea que su compañero ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Algo como _Five, Twelve y Nine_, son nombres con los que ellos fueron marcados durante su estadía en aquella institución. Igual que al ganado se le marca con códigos de rastreo. Son nombres claves que los hacen reconocidos como terroristas o malas personas. Eso es lo que piensa _Nine_. Esa es la razón por la que Lisa no es como ellos.

.

—Ne, _Nine_… ¿acaso es malo relacionarnos con las personas? —el de cabellos negros le mira, inmutado.

.

—Ella no es como nosotros —_Twelve_ frunce el ceño, y yendo en contra de las reglas que se han impuesto, se enfurece—, hn ¿Qué nombre ridículo pensabas darle? ¿_One, Two_; porque no mejor _Thirteen_, que es después de ti? —gruñe _Nine_ finalmente, siendo absorbido por la atmósfera que se ha generado entre ellos—. Ella es inútil en casi todo, le vendría bien nombrarla _Zero_… —el aire se ha cortado y las aves que se habían mantenido expectantes, sobre las lías del tendedero de la azotea, se han alzado de manera brava.

.

El brazo de _Twelve_, junto a su puño cerrado, da la impresión de un golpe premeditado. Los ojos color obsidiana, detrás de las gafas de _Nine_, se han vuelto diminutos como dos canicas. Detrás del flequillo que oscurece los ojos de Toji está un brillo brioso. Su puño ha quedado tan solo a centímetros de la nariz de Arata que, si lo hubiese querido, ahora estuviese completamente ensangrentada.

.

—¿Qué…? —Toji baja el brazo con la misma velocidad que _Nine_ traquetea para que esa sílaba salga de su boca. Desviando la mirada y ahí, en medio del último respiro del atardecer que se pierde en la línea del horizonte, Lisa ahoga una exaltación, un grito casi imperceptible. Se ha mantenido oculta, detrás de la puerta que da a la azotea, con una bolsa de compras entre sus brazos.

.

…

.

La cena nunca había sido tan pesada como la de esa noche. Las manos de Lisa, esas que ahora se remueven entre su vestido de manta con nerviosismo, son las mismas que esperan un halago o tan siquiera una sonrisa. Los minutos transcurren y ninguno de los tres menciona palabra alguna. No hay temas de conversación, el ambiente es filoso y Lisa no se siente con la actitud ni con el valor suficiente para confesarles, a ellos dos, que les ha oído durante su charla en la azotea.

.

Y tanto que se ha esforzado. Cabizbaja reconsidera en sus pensamientos que quizá el mayor tiene razón.

.

—_Z-Zero_… —murmura involuntariamente logrando que ambos la escuchen y engrandezcan sus ojos. Solo hasta que alza la mirada y capta sus ojos sobre ella es que comienza a balbucear, sintiéndose culpable—, a-ah, yo…, yo solo…

.

_Nine_ es el primero en volver a mostrar su sosiego. Observa su plato, ahora casi vacío, y luego la mira a ella. Sorprendentemente esa ha sido la comida más decente que ella les ha preparado. Suspira, se pone de pie y, tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Lisa.

.

—Comestible —declara sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos para luego acomodarse los lentes—. Estaré en la azotea —anuncia y sin agregar más abandona el comedor subiendo las escaleras. Y mientras en el rostro de Lisa sus mejillas reclaman atención mientras se tiñen de carmín, una sonrisa aliviada y ladina adorna los labios de _Twelve._

.

—Ko-Kokonoe-kun…, él… —la ha aceptado.

.

—Ne, Lisa —la pelinegra le observa aun azorada—, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

.

…

.

Desde la azotea _Nine_ los ve salir. Inconforme aún sobre las decisiones impulsivas de su compañero, sabe que no podrá detenerlo de cualquier forma. La personalidad de _Twelve_ es como la de un ave enjaulada que, una vez puesta en libertad, no se conformará nunca más a ser encerrado. En cuanto a ella, mientras la ve indecisa en montarse a la motocicleta de su compañero, puede apreciar esa actitud despreocupada y ligera, esa por la que Toji ha apostado.

.

…

.

—Hisami-kun, ¿A dónde vamos?

.

Toji solo sonríe, presionando más el pedal, cambiando de carril con la habilidad propia y el impulso de siempre huir de la ley. Pero esta vez no se encuentran huyendo de nada. La única ley absoluta que los persigue no es terrenal sino etérea. Siguiendo esa senda hecha de concreto, la luna y las estrellas les observan desde el cielo.

.

La autopista está desierta y mientras se hacen paso entre la interminable vereda, Lisa vuelve a preguntar.

.

—¿A dónde vam…?

.

—Le dije a _Nine_ que debíamos darte un nombre, como el de nosotros —los ojos de Lisa se azoran mientras el motor de la motocicleta ruge al mismo tiempo y el instinto hace que se abrace con más fuerza al cuerpo del castaño. Ella lo sabe pero no se atreve a decirle que los ha escuchado. No quiere escuchar la palabra _Zero_ salir de sus labios, no de la persona con la que está compartiendo un sueño estrellado justo ahora.

.

—_Zero_… ¿no es así? —el muchacho aparta la mirada de la continuidad de la autopista recta para mirarla por encima de su hombro. Con la mirada cabizbaja y sintiendo como sus manos se aferran a su polera.

.

—_Ie (*),_ ¿Qué es un _Zero_ con un circulo de más? —la mirada de Lisa se renueva, mirándolo con expectativa—, anda, piensa

.

—¿Un Ocho? —Toji suelta una carcajada, aumentando la velocidad.

.

—_Infinite_

.

Cuando los sonidos de la noche se unen y hacen una armonía, en el mismo momento en que los ojos de Lisa se conmueven y centellan de alegría. En ese momento, tal como si la escena se repitiera con aquella persecución en la que se vieron envueltos la primera vez que domaron el aire en esa bestia de metal, ella ríe sin saber lo que vendrá, solo apreciando ese momento en el que nadie está ahí para juzgarla.

.

Infinito es lo Toji ve en ella. La manera en que la describe y que, seguramente, _Nine_ también comprenderá algún día. Lisa pudo ser libre de haber elegido rendirse y dejarse morir, sin embargo decidió solo escapar sin esperar ser rescatada por nadie. El cielo y el destino conspiraron a su favor, haciendo que se encontraran. Infinito no decide, solo sucede. Infinito puede ser cualquier cosa, como la torpeza o la tristeza. Infinito puede ser una mala cocinera pero una buena consejera.

.

Infinito es el espíritu que tiene Lisa al volver a intentarlo, aquel gesto de liberar sus manos de la seguridad que le proporciona el cuerpo de Toji para dejar que su cuerpo baile y sea estremecido por el aire que la hace vibrar debido a la velocidad.

.

—¿Ya lo entendiste?

.

Porque ese _Zero_ puede ser _Infinito_ también.

.

.

.

* * *

_**I**__nformacion que no importa :v_

Ie (*): No || Palabra/expresión japonesa.

_**N**__otas:_

¿Por la mente de alguien pasó la posibilidad de que Lisa también tuviera un nombre numérico, así como _Twelve y Nine_? :v, quizá no supere a ellos dos en sus super estrategias, o quizá ni se le iguale a Five, pero _Infinite_ puede ser cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que Lisa se proponga, desde ayudar con el quehacer, hasta ser esa especie de imagen de salvación para ellos.

Y bueno, básicamente el one-shot también es en honor a la escena divina de la moticicleta del capítulo 4. BELLOS.

No se, otra teoría fumada OF MAISEEEELF :v

En fin, ¿Les gustó?

l

l

v

**_Apoyen con un adorable review(:_**

¡Chaito!


End file.
